My Jashin
by Maru-sha
Summary: AU fic. Jashin is the god of Death and puts up with his job without much interest. Hidan is a young boy in the Yugakure village. While in the care of Madara, the Uchiha member gets FAR too touchy-feely with Hidan. What will happen when Jashin hears Hidan's pleas for death? Can a god of Death...have a follower?
1. Pain

Author thoughts: This is my first attempt at a Hurt/Comfort story and I hope you all read it and enjoy. The character Jashin in this fan-fic looks like the one in the link on my profile.

With vast amounts of power usually comes vast responsibility. At least for this being, having great power did not give him the responsibility he wanted. Jashin was a prevailing god of war and death. The thousands of people killed in the harsh times of the Feudal Japan wars gave him his strength from their spilled blood. The dark lord would find it very useful, but no one acknowledged him as the god he was.

Death was a part of human life and whether it came from natural causes or from violence; he should be being praised for it. At least, that's what he thought. Yet everyone hated the endless cycle of death. It snatches away loved ones from their friends and families and brings a wave of sadness and despair. Sighing, Jashin was fully aware no one would truly appreciate him.

...Oddly, he was just fine with that.

***

A loud yawn emitted from under the sheets of a small bed. From under the blankets sprang a fair skinned and silver-haired child. Yanking on a pair of dark grey long shorts, he bolted out of his small bedroom. He almost never wore a shirt unless it was cold out, and they were right in the middle of summer. The lack of lighting from outside indicated it was night. The boy swore in his mind, another day had gone by from his love of sleep. He ran to his mother's room and saw she was already putting on her work kimono. "Mom, can I stay home by myself tonight?" the child asked.

"You're too young to be left here alone, Hidan. I keep telling you this every night" his mother replied, spraying the sides of her neck with lavender oil. Hidan whined a little and shivered some. He never understood why he couldn't stay home by himself. He was nine years old for heaven's sake! He knew of other kids who could stay home alone and they were eight! It wasn't that he liked being alone; it was more of a small fear of his babysitter. He was a giant compared to the small boy and his red eyes sent his spine a-shiver. A knock at the door came and Hidan ran to his mother and held onto her side.

"Take me with you to work mommy!" he cried.

"You just came with me the other day, dear. Now I want you to behave for Madara-san, alright?" she said, kneeling down to her son's level and kissing his forehead, making him blush in child-like embarrassment before she went to answer the door. Hidan always loved the feeling of his mother's hugs and kisses and he'd hate to do anything to upset her. He'd seen her cry many times before she finally divorced the heartless man she once called her husband. He still hated that man for making his sweet mother cry and after the divorce, the child secretly vowed to never bring tears from her eyes from his own doing.

After hugging his mother once more, Hidan watched her scoot out of the house, her elegant kimono keeping her from running. He found it kinda funny how she walked and was still able to serve several people at her tea house job. The tall figure with long black hair and red eyes known as Madara placed a hand on Hidan's shoulder. "You'll behave as always, right?" his deep voice asked. Shivering a bit, the silver haired child nodded.

A few hours later...

Hidan sighed, leaning on the windowsill with the window wide open. The soft and warm summer air in the night's silence comforted him. Glancing at a clock, he saw it was ten and was starting to feel tired, even thought he had slept most of the day away.

"Hidan, come here a minute" Madara called. Rushing to him in great haste, Hidan entered to see Madara got into the sake his mother kept around for special occasions. The older man beckoned for the child to come closer. Innocently, Hidan came closer and was pulled towards the man and made to sit in Madara's lap in such a manner that he was straddling his hips.

"M-Madara-sama!! Let me go!"

"Shh, you asked for this. Never wearing a shirt when I'm around. You're far too tempting to pass up" he slurred slightly, rubbing a strong hand over the front of Hidan's pants. Being unable to shut his legs, poor Hidan blushed like a pale pink rose and made small whining sounds. The child felt something poking him from where he sat on Madara's lap. He yelped, but was silenced by Madara pressing a finger to his lips. "Not too loud now. If you make too much noise, I'll have to tell your mother you misbehaved"

"B-but...I didn't do anything!" he sniffled.

"She'll believe me. Plus, you don't want to make her upset with you, do you Hidan-chan?" the Uchiha said, a twisted smirk coming to his lips. The very thought of his mother being upset and possibly crying drove the poor boy insane and he lowered his head in defeat.

"I-I'll...be quiet..." he squeaked, barely audible.

"Good boy" Madara chuckled darkly, lifting the child's chin and planting a kiss on the soft and pure lips. Hidan squeezed his eyes shut, tears forcing their way out.

---

Jashin was making his rounds around the Yugakure village; unseen and untraced to everyone he passed. He was actually enjoying himself for a bit, everyone in this village was quite healthy and even the elderly looked years away from needing Jashin to make them traverse down the road of Death to the afterlife.

Leaping onto a building, he sat and watched the lively town. He spied a woman in a fuchsia colored kimono scooting her way around a tea house. She was quite lovely with her eyes matching her kimono and her long white hair collected into a single thick and long ponytail. Jashin scoffed humorously when she seemed to look right at him for a second. But once that moment passed, his ears caught the sound of something being tortured.

Looking to the crowd again, he saw no one else heard it; meaning someone or something was screaming like a banshee in their mind. And what really caught the god's attention was that it sounded like a child. Getting up from his resting place, Jashin leapt into the air and vanished.

A moment later, he touched down on the roof of where the horrible sound was emitting. Like the spirit he was, Jashin sank into the roof tiles and entered the house. What was there to greet him chilled him to his currently non-existent bones.

---

Madara had Hidan lying on a pile of pillows just right so his behind was in perfect place. With his pants at his ankles, Hidan was squeaking and squealing like a tiny mouse as Madara's large erection was pumped inside of his excruciatingly tight entrance. His hands gripping at the pillows so hard that his already pale knuckles turned even whiter.

"K-Kill me...please...someone please kill me!!!" Hidan's mind screamed in desperation. He felt warm fluid enter him and his crying became louder, but he muffled most of it by burying his face into the pillows. Madara grasped onto the child's shoulders and began to pound into him harder and faster, still very much active even after his release. The inner pleading for death became louder and it fell heavily on Jashin's ears.

"Disgusting..." the god hissed, reaching his arm back to grab something he kept in a harness on his back. In one fluid motion, his weapon was drawn. It was an item normally seen in blood chilling nightmares; a long metal staff with three red blades all of different length permanently attached on it. Most likely for the first time in his eternal life, Jashin was pissed.

To be continued...


	2. Gratitude

"_K-Kill me...please...someone please kill me!!!" Hidan's mind screamed in desperation. He felt warm fluid enter him and his crying became louder, but he muffled most of it by burying his face into the pillows. Madara grasped onto the child's shoulders and began to pound into him harder and faster, still very much active even after his release. The inner pleading for death became louder and it fell heavily on Jashin's ears._

"_Disgusting..." the god hissed, reaching his arm back to grab something he kept in a harness on his back. In one fluid motion, his weapon was drawn. It was an item normally seen in blood chilling nightmares; a long metal staff with three red blades all of different length permanently attached on it. Most likely for the first time in his eternal life, Jashin was pissed._

**My Jashin – Chapter 2**

Stomping on the floor, Jashin solidified himself a human body, making Madara jump in fright from such a horrific person appearing out of nowhere. He pulled out of the scared child, causing him to cry out and slump onto the floor. Madara turned to run for it, but Jashin vanished and reappeared right before him.

"Its people like you who make me sometimes enjoy my job!" Jashin's masculine voice boomed, slashing Madara in his side with the two longest blades of his weapon. In too much anguish to even scream, the Uchiha fell to the floor. Spinning the scythe around, Jashin licked some of the blood off the weapon. His paler than snow skin became pitch black with the pattern of what appeared to be a skeleton on top of it.

"It's not your time to die yet. But I'll make damn sure you wish you were dead!" the god laughed insanely before stabbing himself in the shoulder and twisting the blade around inside of the wound.

Madara screamed and grabbed at his shoulder in bitter agony and writhed around. "Where shall I stab next? Hmmm?" Jashin asked, ripping the scythe out of his shoulder.

"N-No...stop it please..." Madara wheezed. Jashin looked down at him and glared him in the eyes. Red eyes met deeper, crimson ones.

"Maybe I'll stab myself in the throat. Oh yeah, that'll feel good. Or maybe stab my knee joints. Or maybe puncture a lung~! Oh sweet pain!!" Jashin chuckled evilly while Madara tried to prop himself up long enough to use his Sharingan. Unknown to him, Jashin couldn't be affected naturally to seventy-two straight hours of suffering. In fact, even if he could be affected, he'd probably enjoy it. Before the death god readied himself to stab himself in a kneecap, he felt something tug on his long dark cloak.

"M-Mama would be sad...i-if Madara were dead..." the quivering child choked. Jashin looked down at the barely standing Hidan and sighed. Madara took this chance to quickly limp out of the front door to seek medical attention.

"Fuck. He got away..." Jashin swore, his skin returning to normal as he placed his weapon back in its harness.

"Y-You...said a b-bad word..." Hidan coughed, before falling onto the floor.

"Hey, kid! Wake up!" Jashin shouted, kneeling down to the child and holding him upright. He was a mess. At his ankles were his pants and underwear and along his shoulders were bruises where Madara had held onto him. Slowly pulling up the boy's underwear and pants, Jashin shook him slightly to awaken him.

"You poor boy. I heard your wish for death and I can't blame you after seeing that sick bastard raping you"

"I don't want my mama to know"

"I'm not the best person to give advice, but you need to tell your mother!!"

"No! She'll cry!" Hidan sobbed.

"She'll cry even more if you don't tell her and she somehow finds out"

"I don't wanna see her cry ever again!! Can't you understand that?! ...and who the hell are you?!"

"Such language from a child. Well, I'm Jashin" Jashin said, not really used to introducing himself.

"Thank you Jashin-sama" Hidan said softly.

"I am the god of Death and...Did you just thank me?" the skeptical being asked.

"You stopped Madara from hurting my no-no place even more. Thank you. Thank you...T-Thank you Jashin-sama!!" the boy cried, bursting into grateful tears and clinging onto the soft, black wolf fur of Jashin's cloak. Poor Jashin was shocked and looked around to make sure he wasn't dreaming. All the things he had ever wanted in eternity had just fallen into his lap.

Gratitude. Praise. Love.

"Hey...c'mon kid, don't cry" he said, petting Hidan's silver hair.

"I'm s-sorry. B-but it's a mix!" he sniffled.

"A mix of what?"

Hidan blushed hard with embarrassment. "A mix of happy tears and pain tears. My butt hurts!!" he cried, burying his face in the wolf fur. Jashin scratched his head of black hair and thought.

"I can't heal you, but I can make it better"

"Really Jashin-sama?" Hidan asked with huge eyes full of trust that rape should've...well, raped out of him.

"Crap. No wonder this kid was pounded. He's kinda cute. ...Shit! What am I thinking?!" Jashin scolded in his mind. "Yes. A bath will help since you wanna make sure your mom never finds out. Plus, after a bath, I can help you with your insides" he spoke. Hidan took hold of his hand and limped to the bathroom with Jashin in tow.

"Ow...Ouch...Waah!" Hidan would squeak with every step. Jashin grabbed him up and carried him under his arm.

"I'm sure I can find the bathroom" he scoffed. Sure enough, he did.

"You get undressed and I'll get the water ready" Jashin told him, setting Hidan down on the tiled floor and turning to figure out how to turn on the water to the tub. Hidan took off his pants and painfully removed his white cotton boxers.

Somehow Jashin was able to figure out how the tub worked and filled it half way with warm water. "Get in." he said dryly, making sure not to see the boy naked so it wouldn't make him more nervous than he already was. Hidan got into the tub, wincing at how hot it was. He almost stood up, but a strong hand pressed onto his shoulder, making him sit. "Sorry it's so warm, but hot water helps in these situations" Jashin alleged, already knelt down near the edge of the tub.

"B-But..." Hidan whined before melting into small whimpers.

"Shh" was Jashin's only reply at this. He looked over the boy and noticed there was some of Madara's seed in his hair and some of the dried fluid in his face. "Truly disgusting..." he thought, rubbing a damp washcloth over Hidan's face. "Hold your breath for a second, kid"

Hidan did and was then tipped forwards, his head getting dunked under the water before he was sat up again.

"h-hey! What are you doing?!" Hidan growled.

"You had the bastard's semen in your hair. Don't worry, I'm not trying to drown you" Jashin said, rubbing some shampoo in the now wet silver hair.

"You swear a lot, Jashin-sama"

"Does that bother you? Oh, it probably does since you're so young. I'll stop if you have a problem with it"

"No no! I don't care" Hidan giggled softly, mostly from the feeling of his hair being scrubbed. Jashin smiled a small smile before thinking where else that the child had to be washed.

"Now here comes the part that may bit a bit painful" the god said, taking the washcloth into his hand again. Hidan gulped and kind of knew what was in store. The few minutes felt pretty long as the washcloth was gently scrubbed over his entire lower region.

Jashin tried not to succumb to the cries Hidan let out, but it was becoming hard. Hidan was terribly sore around his 'no-no place' thanks to Madara having it in his grip as the boy was forced to suck him dry. After that ordeal was over and the washcloth had done its job, Hidan was blushing in pure embarrassment. Jashin saw this and almost said "Awww~" at how friggin' adorable Hidan was looking at him. His large fuchsia eyes full of tears that refused to fall.

"Aaaand rinse!" Jashin chuckled evilly, dunking the unsuspecting boy into the water again. Hidan coughed from water that had gotten caught in his throat before scowling at Jashin, who smirked and helped him out of the bathtub. Every inch of the small child was clean but Hidan still felt...

...filthy...

Wrapping him in a towel, Jashin took the innocent being into his arms and was directed into a small room. It was Hidan's.

"Do you know where any ointment is? Jashin asked, setting Hidan on his bed.

"In the drawer over there. I got a scrape on my elbow last week and I forgot to put it back in the bathroom after I used it" he explained, pointing to the side drawer near the bed. After retrieving it, Jashin felt a bad twinge feeling in his chest, he knew what had to be done, but he felt terrible to possibly cause more pain to this little angelic being.

"Alright kid, roll over on your stomach. This should heal whatever damage your insides got"

"I'm not a little kid," Hidan huffed softly. "My name is Hidan" he squeaked before lying down. Jashin was glad to finally know the name of who he was helping, but that didn't ease the twinge of pain he still felt as he lifted the towel from Hidan's small frame. Squeezing some of the cold ointment onto his fingers, Jashin slowly applied it around and into the small entrance. All went well for a few seconds, but then Hidan jolted and groaned into the sheets on the bed.

"Fuck! Did I hit a sore spot?"

"Y-Yes!! It hurts right there, Jashin-sama!" he cried, tears spilling out of his eyes in clear trails. Sadly, Jashin knew that if it hurt, that was a place that needed to be treated. Squeezing another helping of ointment and probing his fingers inside the trembling child, the healing process was restarted. The small entrance had gotten stretched so much that it accepted the god's fingers quite easily. "Owwww!! P-Please!! It h-huuurrts!!!"

"Shh, you're doing great Hidan. Just hold on a bit longer." Jashin said, trying to calm him. The silver haired boy gasped and whined in agony as all the hurting placing around his inner walls were rubbed over with cooling balm. Hidan reached his hand around, trying to hold onto something he could squeeze for comfort.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jashin saw the wandering hand and grabbed it with his own free hand. "I'm right here, Hidan. You scream all you have to, I know this hurts like a bitch" he cooed. Given the permission to, Hidan buried his face into the sheets and let out cry after cry of pain. He wished it would go away. How he wished it were over. How he longed for this whole thing to have just been a dream.

And finally, it was over.

Hidan was a mess of tears and shaking with sobs. Using the towel, Jashin cleaned his fingers and put back the ointment. Peeling back the covers, Jashin tucked the boy in and sat near him, stroking his hair. "You're a very brave kid, Hidan. You're keeping such a horrible ordeal from your mother. Are you sure you don't want to tell her?" he asked, wanting to know a final answer.

"N-No...I don't wanna see her cry. Not again..." he sniffled, nuzzling his head against a pillow.

"Very well. But if you ever need a listening ear..." Jashin's voice trailed off as he reached into his coat for something.

He pulled out a long string of rosary beads, but on the end of them was a strange symbol Hidan had never laid eyes on before. A pure silver pendant, shaped like a circle with an upside-down triangle in the middle of it.

"This is mine. It's the symbol I chose for my seal as the god of Death. You may have it" Jashin told the child, who was staring at the shining pendant in awe. Placing on the bed near Hidan's hand, Jashin spoke again. "If you ever need me and I'm not busy, just pray to me while holding this charm"

Hidan took it in his grasp, shut his eyes, and whispered a small prayer. Jashin heard it loud and clear and smiled some. "Yes Hidan, I'll stay here until your mother comes home from work"

"Thank you Jashin-sama" the child said with a yawn, curling up under the sheets. Jashin petted his hair and watched him drift off to sleep. Taking a small book from out of his cloak, he began to look over his schedule of those who soon needed to be guided to the afterlife.

"My job is never done" he murmured to himself, penciling in a few things as Hidan's soft snoring began to emit around the room.

To be continued...


	3. Freedom

"Hidan? Honey, it's time to get up. I made you some breakfast!" Hidan's mother called from the kitchen. Slowly opening his eyes, Hidan blinked and looked around his room. He curled up and thought for a minute. Last night was a haze in his mind and he was now wondering if it were real or not. He had a mild feeling of pain inside of him as if his insides had endured a spanking.

Then all the memories flooded him and he shook terribly. The very thought of Madara made him quiver and the feeling of being dirty spread all over him. He then noticed something held in his hand. The rosary Jashin had left him. All bad memories seemed not too bad as he thought of his savior and he smiled.

"Hidaaaaan~. Wake up dear" his mom called once more.

"Coming mommy!" he piped, getting out of bed and putting on a pair of dark blue pants. He decided going commando today wouldn't be such a big deal.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" she greeted Hidan as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Yes. Was work okay?"

"It was busy as usual, but nothing I can't handle" she giggled. "By the way, I noticed Madara was gone when I had come home. Did he leave you alone by yourself?"

The child blushed inwardly in shame about what had happened, but refused to tell all of the details. "He got into your stash of sake and then he staggered out. I was worried, but I took a bath and went right to sleep"

"Oh dear...that's not good. Sake always made him violent or pushy" she began, thinking of when they were younger. "I remember once he tried to force himself on top of me after having one drink too many. Oh my~! I shouldn't be telling you this!" she giggled, slightly embarrassed. Hidan's face was red with pure embarrassment and he just kept quiet and ate the middle part of his toast.

"But I'm very proud of you. You took a bath and went to bed all on your own. Perhaps you are ready to stay home by yourself"

"R-Really?!" he squeaked.

"Yes. Do you think you can manage being here all alone?"

"Fuck yeah~!" Hidan chimed proudly.

"Hidan! Such language!!" his mother scolded.

"S-Sorry...I was just a little excited..." he whined, looking at her with innocent eyes.

"Goodness, did Madara teach you that word?"

"Erm..." the child mumbled, scratching his head nervously. His mother sighed.

"I'll bet he did. More reason I think staying here alone might do you some good"

Hidan was puzzled as to why he swore in front of his mom. It was something he'd never find himself doing. He pondered on this as he finished eating.

***

Hidan peeked in on his mother as she slept in her room. The curtains were shut and her room was dark and quiet. Her white hair was out of his ponytail and draped over her body as she slept.

"So that's your mother? I saw her last night on my rounds" Jashin said, scaring the daylights out of Hidan.

"D-Don't sneak up on me like that!" he cried, shutting the door to his mother's room.

"Well forgive me for not knowing how to make myself present without scaring you" he said sarcastically.

"Forgiven!" the boy said with a smile, not knowing Jashin was being sarcastic in the first place. "Why are you even here, Jashin-sama?"

"To make sure that sick fuck wasn't around you"

"You mean Madara? Well, he won't be coming back to watch me at night anymore. My mom says she thinks I'm ready to be here all by myself at night"

"Are you suuuure you'll be alright by yourself?" Jashin asked teasingly. Hidan looked up at him with tears flowing down his cheeks. The god sweat-dropped. He didn't mean to scare him; well he did, but just to shake him up a little.

"N-Nooo..." he whined, kicking himself mentally for ever wanting to be at home alone. "In the day time it's alright. B-But at night things get scary!"

"Then try to fall asleep before it gets dark outside" Jashin advised. Hidan glared at him.

"I wake up sometimes just as the sun is going down!" he huffed.

"Hmmm...well, I guess I could stay with you if my schedule is free" Jashin said, flipping through his notebook to see if any more names had appeared. The silver haired boy clung onto him tightly, and Jashin made a mental note to finish his working a bit earlier from now on.

To be continued...

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, but I wanted the next chapter to be mostly with Hidan and Jashin. I don't think this will turn into yaoi just yet. Jashin is more of a father figure for Hidan at his current age. Oh Hidan is nine and Jashin is two thousand and forty-six (2,046) which is about twenty (20.4) in human standard years. If anyone has a good name for Hidan's mother, it would be much appreciated! Thanks! This is Maru-sha, signing off.


	4. Promise

_**A/N**__: Thanks Lil-Coda-C for the name for Hidan's mother!_

**My Jashin – Chapter 4**

Jashin had just finished guiding the spirit of an old woman to the afterlife. The whole time she insisted on calling Jashin "young man", which irritated him. Once she was on her way, Jashin took out his notebook from his coat. Flipping through the pages, he wrote down the name of the woman and drew a line under the list of names accumulated for that day and wrote the date beside the line.

Finally, his work was over for the time being, and for the first time he had something to look forward to at the end of the day.

...well, more like _someone_

---

"How do I look, Hidan?" his mother, Tenku, asked as she twirled around in her kimono. Hidan giggled and gave her a thumbs-up gesture.

"You look great, mommy!" he chimed, fixing the large obi to her freshly washed kimono into a bow for her. The bow was quite large and made to look like Tenku had a large yellow butterfly sitting on her lower back.

"Now Hidan, are you sure you'll be okay being at home all by yourself tonight?" she asked, spraying her neck lightly with lavender essence. Hidan was a little nervous on the inside, but he had always wanted to be left alone at home. But of course, that was before he was saved by Jashin.

"I'll be fine! I promise!"

"Good. You behave, my little potty-mouth" Tenku said, petting his head.

"P-Potty-mouth?" the child asked, whining a little. "I'm not a potty-mouth!"

"You swore once today at breakfast. Not that I'm encouraging swearing, but it sounded cute from you"

"Really?"

"Yes. But you say any more and I'll have to wash your mouth out with soap and vinegar!" she said in a cheerful voice as poor Hidan groaned at how awful that would taste. "Now you be good and watch the house, Hidan-chan! Try to be in bed before I get home in the morning" she said before giving Hidan's cheek a smooch.

"Aw mooom!" he whined, rubbing at his cheek. Going to the door and putting on her shoes, Tenku blew her son a kiss; he grabbed the invisible gesture of love and threw it over his shoulder with an embarrassed huff.

Once she left, Hidan locked the door and leaned his back against it before shuffling off to his room. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. If only he could shake his slight fear of the dark out of his system. It was then that a hand fell onto his shoulder.

"Boo" Jashin said in an eerie voice, a grin spread across his face. Hidan's heart stopped as he leapt a whole three feet away before turning to see that this wasn't an enemy, but a friend.

"Jashin-sama!! That was mean!" Hidan shouted, whining timidly while Jashin chuckled.

"Jeez, you're so fucking jumpy. Far more at night, too. Is the little baby scared?" he teased.

"It's not funny!! I almost wet myself!"

"Oh come on. I'm not THAT scary"

"...I think I did..." Hidan squeaked, his face red with embarrassment. Jashin stared at him for a second before busting up with laughter as Hidan rushed to the bathroom. Leaving Hidan's room, Jashin took a look around the house. It was quite a lot of space for just an adult and a child to have to themselves. In the kitchen, he spotted a bowl with some apples and a few bananas in it. It was the bananas that confused him, not the apples.

How he hated that stereotype about gods of Death and apples...

Picking up the yellow oddly shaped fruit, he stared at it for a long moment. Hidan returned to his room in a fresh pair of pants only to see Jashin was not there. He found him in the kitchen, staring at the banana.

"That's a banana!" Hidan told him.

"A ba-whata?"

Hidan snickered and repeated himself. "It's a banana. You eat it, Jashin-sama"

Upon hearing the words "you eat it", Jashin bit into it. Peel and all. Hidan gasped and watched with wide eyes before giggling at the obviously confused and hungry being.

"What the hell is so funny?" Jashin asked.

"Nothin'!" Hidan said cutely.

"Silly rape-able child..." Jashin muttered, finishing the banana.

"Rape-able? Is...that why Madara...did that to me?!" the child sniffled.

"No. That bastard was a sick fucker. No matter how cute and rape-able someone looks, it NEVER gives anyone the right to have a fuck-fest with them! People like that really piss me off..."

Hidan was moved and shocked by the words. Jashin wasn't like the gods of Death people talked about. Stories about gods of Death were shrouded in tragedy, death, famine, war and bloodshed. So why wasn't Jashin that way? He seemed to have his own morals and rules, pretty much like a human.

"So, what are we going to do until your mom gets home? Stand here and stare at each other?" Jashin asked bluntly, knocking Hidan out of thinking.

"Hmm...Ah! We can play a game!"

"What kind of game?"

Ten minutes later...

"C'mon Jashin-sama. Put down a word!" a slightly impatient Hidan said. "Wait a fucking minute! Sheesh!!" he muttered, staring at the letters he had. Nothing but some Z's, U's, an X and a Q. Yes, they were playing Scrabble™.

"Ah-ha!! Here's my word!" he said, placing down a word with all his letters along the triple word score blocks. "Quizzlix!"

"Jashin-sama, that's not a real word!!" Hidan huffed.

"Look it up, asshole!!" the VERY competitive god challenged, passing Hidan a dictionary.

"D-Don't swear at me...it's kinda awkward for me!" he squeaked, blushing cutely out of sheer embarrassment. Hidan really didn't want to prove his savior wrong, so he just shrugged and looked for a place to put a new word on the game board; judgment.

"Sorry, I just get a little competitive"

"Jashin-sama, you aren't like the gods of death people talk about. If you were, you wouldn't have saved me" Hidan said, placing down his word.

"I couldn't stand hearing the screams of a kid. You were mentally crying out to be killed. I swear, if I ever see that Madara bastard again...I don't care if it's not his time to die yet...I'll fucking rip his innards out and shove them right back up his ass!!" Jashin fumed, placing down his word; anger.

"Please don't...mommy would be sad. She and Madara are old friends!"

"But I'd bet she'd love to see the person who raped her child get dealt with!!" Jashin insisted. Hidan winced, mostly due to him not being fully healed yet from being ravished.

Jashin sensed this and looked at his young follower closely. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little..."

"Maybe you should go to sleep" Jashin advised. "When did I become so...parental?!" he thought.

"Aww, but I'm not tired!" Hidan whined. Jashin stood up and simply picked up the boy over his shoulder quite easily. Hidan huffed and pouted as he was carried to his room.

Holding onto the soft black fur of Jashin's coat made the forceful plan to put him to bed not so bad. Were gods of Death supposed to be this warm? Pressing an ear to the coat, Hidan tried to listen for a heartbeat.

Nothing.

"It's no use. I'm heartless" Jashin informed him.

"Heartless?" the child squeaked as he was put onto his bed. "Yes. Gods of Death do not have hearts"

"So you can't die?! Awesome!"

"No, we can't die. We rule over the natural cause of death. It's kind of a job we're given"

"A job? So...can you get fired?" Hidan asked innocently.

"Don't even joke about that! I don't think it's ever been done. We can't be fired, but there are a few instances where a god of Death can be banished from the other realm"

"Do you get paid?"

"...what's '_paid_'?" Jashin asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Never mind!" the boy quickly said. "Enough questions for now! You need to go to sleep already!!" the slightly annoyed god scolded.

Reluctantly, Hidan climbed under the bed sheets and snuggled under the sheets. Jashin shut out the light, but this made Hidan whimper.

"What now?"

"I need the light on"

"Why?!"

"n-no reason!"

"Lies" he said, his own red eyes glowing in the darkness. Hidan screamed. Those red eyes in the darkness remind him of Madara's Sharingan. Jashin shut the light back on and quickly took the screaming child into his arms. "Shhh...Don't cry Hidan" he soothed. Too late, he already was.

"Promise me you'll protect me, Jashin-sama! Please promise me!!" Hidan sobbed.

Jashin was taken back at the pleading words from the small child. Holding him against the fur of his coat tightly, he agreed. "I promise. No matter what the fuck I'm doing...I'll always protect you"

He received no response from the kid. He was asleep. It was as if those reassuring words calmed him down and let him sleep peacefully.

"I won't go back on my word" Jashin said, tucking Hidan back into bed.

"I'm sure you won't" thought a familiar figure, watching from a tree limb outside of the window in the darkness of the warm summer night.

To be continued...


	5. Banishment

**Disclaimer: The character formally known as _Jashina _had her name changed to _Shikyo_.  
"Jashina" and the very idea of Jashin having a mother is owned by both Obito--Uchiha and Renjisbabysister on devientART.**

**My Jashin – Chapter 5**

Tenku set a plate of baked sweet potatoes on the kitchen table. Hidan quickly reached for one, but had his hand swatted away. "Hidan, what do we say before we eat?" she asked, wagging a finger at him.

"Sorry, I forgot!" he squeaked, folding his hands. Tenku smiled and joined him. Hidan was about to shut his eyes, but then he saw his savior, Jashin, appear behind Tenku. Hidan's eyes widened and he panicked.

"Oh my God..." he gasped. Tenku looked at him and raised an eyebrow. The young Jashinist noticed this and tried to cover it up. "I-I mean...Ohh my God~! Thank you...for the food mommy has made" he began.

Jashin rolled his eyes, scoffed and began to fiddle with the pan on the stove. There was one sweet potato left on it and he nearly grabbed it before Hidan interjected.

"STOP!!" he cried, standing up from the table quickly. His mother was concerned, but once again Hidan thought as fast as he could. "Y-yes! Please God, stop...uh...t-the devil! Yeah! Stop him from doing...bad things!"

Tenku covered her mouth coyly, hiding a small giggle. Jashin stared at his follower for a second before grabbing the potato. Needless to say it was VERY hot. He let it go and semi-silently spat a string of obscenities that Hidan "prayed" over loudly.

"Get OUT of here!! Uh...S-Satan! Leave this room RIGHT NOW! Quickly!!" Hidan squealed. Jashin finally got the hint and made his form invisible to human eyes. Sighing in relief, Hidan sat back down, Tenku staring at him oddly.

"Amen!" he finished.

"That was...interesting..." she said, peeling the skin from her potato and taking a small bite.

"Do you havta work late tonight, mom?" Hidan asked before taking a big bite out of the warm treat.

"Yes...but I'm going to try and come home early. Or do you wanna come to work with me?" she asked, smiling cheerfully.

Hidan normally would've jumped for joy to go to his mother's work, but he was actually thinking it over. "W-Well, I'd love to, mom! But, I wanted to stay and clean my room this evening!"

Tenku blinked and reached over the table to feel Hidan's forehead. "Honey, you're sick"

"I-I am?" Hidan squeaked softly. It was true by a mother's standards; he was warm to the touch and even his cheeks were flushed.

"You go and get into my bed. I'll be in to nurse you up a bit before I run to work" the concerned mother advised.

Standing up from the table, the rush of feeling woozy and weak was dumped onto him. It was all so sudden to him and when it didn't look like it could get worse, it did. A searing headache sprouted from the bridge of his nose and spread like wildfire to his entire head. It was totally unbearable when the child finally got into his mother's room and laid on top of the sheets. He was too weak to even get under the covers.

"M-Mommy..." he breathed when Tenku came in with her basket of medicines.

"Shh. There there my baby, I'm gonna take care of you as long as I can," she promised, getting out the thermometer. "You're probably in too much pain to keep this in your mouth. Roll over onto your tummy and I'll use the other thermometer for your bottom"

Hidan's eyes shot wide open for a second. He couldn't let Tenku see what Madara did to him. He was still recovering from the brutal assault to his behind. "N-No mom! I can keep it in my mouth, I swear!!"

"You sure, dear? Alright then" Tenku said, placing the thermometer under her son's tongue.

"What an odd device..." Jashin thought as he floated above the two, invisible and completely undetected.

A few minutes passed before the thermometer beeped and Tenku gave it a look over. "A hundred and five?!! Oh my god, Hidan!!" she cried, kissing the ailing boy's forehead.

"I'm guessing that's bad. But why did it strike so suddenly?" Jashin wondered. Tears fell from Tenku's eyes as she placed a cold cloth over Hidan's head.

"I wish I could stay here and make sure you're alright; but I really can't miss too much work. I was out sick not too long ago"

"I-I'll be fine mommy. I'm just gonna sleep"

Tenku wiped away a few stray tears and nodded. It was a relief, but she felt terrible leaving her son alone with a cold. She still had two hours before she needed to be at work and a shower would make her feel better.

The worried mother left her son to rest and went into the small dry room that came before the initial bathroom and shut on the light. Pale hands went to her hair and she put her hair up with the help of a black band of silk. Shifting her shoulder, the yukata she had on for the day lost its hold on her skin and slipped off, pulling the rest of the garment off with it.

Jashin, silent and attentive, watched her body closely. Needless to say he was grinning with lust at the naked beauty before him. At times like this, he really liked being who he was.

"Under all that fabric, she's pretty damn hot!" he thought, watching Tenku finally go into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Jashin smirked and stood up, vanishing from his current spot and phasing into the bathroom.

Hidan was too warm for his liking. His fever was raging and made him sickeningly woozy. He failed to notice the window was slowly opening and a pair of red eyes were leering at him.

"Hidan-chan, what's the matter?" Madara's voice asked as he stepped over to Tenku's bed where the child laid.

"M-Madara!! Go awa-!!" Hidan's mouth was covered by a cloth that was forced in, keeping him from screaming for help.

"Your so-called god isn't here to save you this time! He can't even hear you crying" he sneered, grabbing the pendant around Hidan's neck and ripping it off, tossing it aside. The rosary beads went flying in many directions as Hidan's eyes weld up with tears.

Madara flipped the boy over easily, if though he was struggling. The child's head was killing him, making it hard to move or struggle any harder as he felt his pants were pulled down. He whined, blushing terribly when he felt a hand give his rear a few pats and rubs.

"Ah, still sore from last time? I see you were even treating yourself. Or was it that god who cared for you? He doesn't really care about you. It's his nature to kill and destroy, so why wouldn't he add lying to his list?" Madara asked, turning Hidan's head to look into his eyes. His Sharingan activated and caught the victim in a void of confusion. No longer could he even cry out in his mind, but all he was aware of was Madara touching him in places that made him feel...oddly good.

"Do you like this, Hidan??" the Uchiha purred into his ear, rubbing a finger against the poor boy's entrance delicately. He only nodded in response, the Sharingan making him blissfully unaware that this was wrong. Madara grinned and slipped in a digit into the tight, but prepped hole.

"A-aaahh! Madara-sama...ooohh!" he moaned into the cloth in his mouth.

"Hmm? You're already prepared? Must be the treatments you were using to heal yourself still left inside that ass of yours"

Hidan's face lit up a bright red when Madara's finger found what it was probing for. That small knot of nerves was lightly rubbed and a huge wave of pleasure washed over him. "Kyaaaahhh~!! D-Do that agaaaain~!" he cried, the cloth falling out of place in his mouth.

"You're so horny for a child your age, sooo naughty" Madara teased, trailing his finger along the spot he had touched moments earlier. Hidan trembled and let out a sharp scream of enjoyment. He was too young to produce any sperm, so Madara had no idea if he had just released, but the screams were enough proof for him.

He pressed the child's sweet spot again, but did not stop, making him spasm out. Surely if he could, he'd be spurting out by now. Figuring it was about time; Madara sat up and began taking his pants down enough to get out his throbbing member.

"Here I come, you naughty boy~" he whispered into the white-haired boy's ear.

"You stick your prick inside of him and I'll fucking slice it off!!" Jashin's voice shouted from the doorway. Tenku, wrapped in a fluffy blue towel, was witness to the horrible actions being done to her son. Tears spilled out of her eyes and she clung onto Jashin's fur coat. He gently shrugged her off and raised his scythe. "I'll take care of him" he whispered lightly into her ear as she was pushed away.

"I do not care if it isn't your time yet! I'm gonna ENJOY killing a shit bag like you!!" the angered god declared, taking his scythe from its harness on his back. Madara shoved Hidan away and re-activated his Sharingan, now focused on Jashin. Tetsu rushed to her son and held him tightly. Now out of the state of mind Madara's red eyes had put on him, Hidan was now aware of what happened due to the fuzzy feeling in his tummy.

"M-Mommy!!" he cried, bursting into tears and holding onto her for dear life. Tetsu shut her eyes and held her as close as possible without hurting the traumatized youth. Suddenly a warm red liquid splattered across her freshly showered hair. A silence filled the air eerily before a thud pounded everyone's ear drums.

Jashin was still in his striking position as Tetsu raised her head and saw the lifeless corpse of Madara on the floor, sliced in half from the angered god's scythe. "M-Madara?" she whispered, looking over at him in disbelief.

"He's dead. As well he should be," Jashin spoke. "Show no sympathy for him. He raped your child. And this wasn't the first time"

"Hidan, is this true?" Tetsu asked, as the boy looked up at her.

"Y-Yes mommy...the first time he did, Jashin-sama saved me and scared Madara off. He's even been helping me recover and he stays and watches me at night when you're at work"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she scolded.

"I didn't want y-you to c-cryyy!!" he wailed tears flowing from his eyes. She patted his head and assured she wasn't holding him to blame.

"When you're all recovered from this horrible act, expect to be sleeping on a warm bottom, young man! You are to tell me when someone sexually molests you!"

Hidan whined while Jashin got the subtle hint of him being punished and snickered. His attention fell on the body in the middle of the room again. "What are we gonna do with fuck-face here?"

"So THAT'S where you've gotten your potty-mouth from!" Tetsu realized.

"Jashin-sama swears a lot, but you get used to it" Hidan squeaked, trying to ignore the dull pain he was in. a sharp painful sensation shot through Jashin's heart and he grabbed a hand to his chest. This was a pain even he wasn't enjoying!

"Jashin-sama!! What's wrong?!" Hidan cried.

"F-Fuck...it feels like I'm dying..."

"A-Aren't you a god, Jashin sir?" the white haired beauty asked him shakily.

"I am. But the only person who could be doing this to me...is someone from my realm. I have to go and s-stop them..." he panted before losing his physical form and beaming back to where he was originally from.

Once returning to the dark and decrypted realm of where other gods of Death resided, Jashin was grabbed by superiors, a pair of hell fire rings placed around his wrists to restrain him. "Hey!! What the fuck is going on?!"

"Silence. You've been summoned by the absolute ruler of the gods of Death" one of them told him.

----

"Jashin. You are before me with the act of premature killing. Is this true?" a woman with long black hair with a few strands a red through it asked from behind her desk in a large and dark room. Jashin was in front of her, his wrist bindings still in place.

"It's true. But I killed him for a reason!! He raped a child more than one time! I just couldn't let him ever do that to him again because I...I..." he tried to finished, but the words escaped him.

"You care for the brat, don't you?"

"Yeah mom..."

"That's Shikyo to you, young man!! As for your act against the rapist, it was very bold of you. I'm proud of you for having the best intentions"

"Thanks m-muh...Shikyo..."

"However, you broke the strict rule of killing someone before their time. We are gods and goddesses of Death and War and therefore aren't supposed to make an emotional attachment to humans. You did and now you broke our law and I must punish you" Shikyo said, taking a paper from her desk and writing something on it.

"P-Punished? Not the fucking paddle again!!" Jashin whined, worried. He liked pain and all, but not two-hundred swats from that hellish instrument.

"Hold your foul tongue in front of me, Jashin. I'm not going to paddle you. I'm banishing you from this realm" she said nonchalantly as if she were telling him to simply go get her a glass of water.

"H-Huh?! Banished?! B-But I had a good reason to kill that bastard!! He RAPED a little boy!! A sweet little boy!! And now his mother knows and I'm sure she's heartbroken! Oh please don't banish me!"

"I'm sorry, son. But the rules are the rules" the goddess told him, snapping her fingers. The fire rings around his wrists vanished and he began to fade out of sight slowly.

"Shikyo-sama!! Please don't do this!" he begged. The black fur cloaked woman regretfully watched her son as he faded, but she knew she had to enforce the rules without any bias. She wasn't the Goddess of the Realm of War and Death for nothing.

"Fine! I hope you fucking waste away in this hell-hole then, you bitch!!" Jashin shouted before completely vanishing in a plume of ashes.

To be continued...

* * *

Jashina's name has been changed to Shikyo due to copyright issues. Sorry for any inconvenience.


	6. Acceptance

My Jashin – Chapter 6

Hidan was sulking at the kitchen table, his head buried in his folded arms. The pants he wore were black, not their usual dark blue. Tenku was at the table with him, a black kimono was her attire. They had just return from Madara's funeral. They were fortunate to know the Uchiha clan well enough to be invited.

All of them were usually so stern looking and hardened, but more than a few were crying at the sad event. They had lost their founder and it was a tragic loss. Tenku managed to inform them of Madara being murdered while he was watching Hidan. They believed her since not a drop of blood was on any of her prized, handmade kimonos.

Yet no one knew what Madara really was. He needed serious help; anyone would if they wanted to molest young boys. Tenku and her son were the only ones who stood at the funeral with expressionless faces.

"Mommy...can I go outside?" Hidan asked. His insides were still sore and he didn't want to make it more painful by sitting for long periods of time.

"Sure" Tenku said, taking another sip of tea that was supposed to calm her. The boy got up and went to the side door of the house and slid the door open and went outside. He felt so cold even though it was a warm summer evening. The sun was setting slowly and cicadas were chirping their eerie song.

Hidan should've been relieved. Madara was officially dead and he had nothing else to fear. Why did he feel so empty? A small glimmering object caught his attention in a small but deep pond in the yard. Looking into it, he saw the silver charm to his Jashinist pendant. He remembered it being yanked off him and tossed away into the night Madara returned. It must've flown out of the window. Without thinking, Hidan jumped in after it. It was the only thing left of his savior, his friend...

...his God.

Multicolored koi fish that were swimming in the clear water scattered as Hidan sank down and grabbed the pendant. But during his momentary celebration, he forgot a very important thing. He couldn't swim...

He began to flail around wildly, kicking and waving his arms frantically. The surface seemed to get little closer, but seconds were ticking by and Hidan's lungs were panging with need. The pendant clutched tightly in his hand, he made a breathless prayer.

Before having the chance to black out, a long staff-like object fell into the pond. Hidan grabbed hold of it and felt a rushing sensation as he was fished out of the koi pond. Unknowingly hanging onto the handle of the three bladed scythe of his savior by one hand, he wondered if his mom came out and saved him. But one look into a pair of crimson eyes told him different.

"J-Jashin-sama?" he coughed. His cold and wet form was embraced against that all too familiar black fur coat.

"If you can't swim why the fuck did you jump in there?!" Jashin scolded, at the same time hugging what little life Hidan in him out.

"The pendant you gave me...it landed in there from when Madara attacked me"

"And you just dove in after it without thinking? All over my pendant? ...What the hell for?"

"I love you, Jashin-sama" Hidan stated bluntly, clinging onto Jashin. That hit the being like a quarter ton of bricks. This boy he'd known and kept safe as best as he could for the past few weeks...loved him?

"W-What?"

"I love you. You keep me safe and you protected me from being raped again. You're my god and I love you"

Jashin closed his eyes and set Hidan down. "Hidan, you can't mean that. I protected you because your mother was gone. I'm not a person you wanna love. I'm a fucked up being whose job is to kill people. I swear up and down the damn book and run with sharp objects. And recently I was banished. I do not know where the hell I'm going to go or what I'm going to do. If my own mother didn't love me enough to bend the shitty rules of my realm, why would you love me?!"

"Why did you protect me, Jashin-sama?"

"I..."

"WHY did you protect me?"

"Damn it all, I love you Hidan!" Jashin shouted. His scythe dropped from his loosened grasp and onto the ground. His mind wanted to snatch those words back, but his soul wanted the whole world...no, the universe to hear it. "You're the only person I've ever come across who didn't not want me there. You didn't care who or what the hell I was. You just accepted me into your life and called on me for help. HELP. No one ever wants my mother-fucking help!"

"Oh Jashin-sama..." the child sniffled, clinging onto Jashin's coat. Jashin kneeled down and held him, biting his tongue and cursing himself for showing that much emotion. He even felt tears stinging his eyes, but they dared not to fall. After a long minute of hugging, Hidan broke away to pick up Jashin's dropped scythe.

"Careful, its hea-" was all the death god could say before he was whacked over the head with the blunt end; thank goodness!

"...Whoops..." Hidan squeaked, realizing a bit too late it was far too heavy for him to just swing around.

"Fucking too-innocent-for-his-own-good brat..." Jashin thought, rubbing his head.

"D-Does it hurt?" he whined.

"Yes. But luckily I like pain"

"Oh my goodness!! Are you okay?!" Tenku called from the house. Hidan looked up and began to run to her, but was passed up. Tenku ran right to Jashin and felt around his head. "I saw the whole thing. Did my clumsy son hurt you?"

"M-Mom!!" Hidan whined, fully embarrassed knowing she saw the whole antic. Jashin nervously cleared his throat.

"I'm alright. Now then, I should be on my merry-fucking way" he said, grabbing his scythe and preparing to leave.

"But aren't you banished?" the woman asked, having heard the whole conversation. Jashin nearly fell over. How quickly he forgot...

"W-Well...I...erm...ah, fuck" he tried to explain.

"If it's not much trouble, stay over the night. It's the least I can do for you saving my son from that bastard Madara!"

"Oooh! Mama, you swore!" Hidan pointed out before being whapped over the head. "Waah!! What'd I doooo?!"

"So what do you say?" Tenku asked, ignoring her son's current pain and focusing on Jashin. He looked down at the fuchsia-eyed woman and smirked inwardly. From her being shorter than him, he could easily see down the front of her kimono. The inward smile quickly became apparent on his face and Tenku caught on.

_**SMACK!**_

Hidan was speechless. Jashin was shocked. Tenku was infuriated. She had slapped him. "What...the...FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, WOMAN?!!!" he roared, a red hand mark across his face.

"Yeah! What the fuck, mom?!!" Hidan shouted, only to be glared at by both elders.

"YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS!!" they both yelled.

"O-Okay..." he said timidly, sweating out of fear.

"I do not like being ogled at, Jashin! You may have saved my son, but that gives you no right to just stare at my breasts!!"

"Well pardon my eyes, miss thing! But I only stare at fucking beautiful women!!"

Tenku blushed at his words. "Y-You think I'm beautiful?"

This time it was Jashin's turn to blush. "W-Well duh..."

"Let's not stand out here for neighbors to spy. Come in for some tea, Jashin" she invited, holding onto his sleeve and leading him into the house.

"I hate tea. But I'll take some bananas if you have any" Jashin responded. Hidan was left in a state of confusion. He looked down at the pendant in his hands and smiled. His god was with him and that's all that mattered.

"Thank you, Jashin-sama" he whispered into the pendant before making his way into the house.

Inside, Jashin heard him loud and clear and smiled.

To be continued...


	7. Love

**My Jashin – Chapter 7**

**Warning: _this chapter contains sexual actions. It is heterosexual and not yaoi.  
I'm not going to have Jashin have sex with Hidan at his current age. Plus, the poor boy has been traumatized enough. _**

**_If you want the fan-made Jashin X Hidan version of this chapter, this please go to the link provided in my profile._**  
**_Thank you and enjoy._****  
**

~*Several months later*~

"Are you sure I'm doing this fuckin' right?" Jashin asked, tying on Tenku's obi to her kimono. "Perfect! Now just pull it as tight as you can" she told him. Jashin nodded and yanked for all he could.

Riiiiiiip!

"Jashin...please tell me I didn't hear what I did..." Tenku said in a low and cold tone. Jashin was silent and terrified. The handmade obi Tenku worked tirelessly on for days was ripped beyond the repair a simple mending could fix.

"N-No! Everything's fine and damned dandy back here! Nothing happened!" he assured. It was then Hidan peeked into the room and stood there, shocked.

"Ooooh! You ripped the obi!!" he tattled.

"Grrr! You have the biggest mouth!!" Jashin yelled. He then heard the now all too familiar sound of Tenku cracking her knuckles in frustration. "W-Wait honey! Let's not resort to senseless, mind blowing, epically bloody violence...at least not in front of Hidan!" Jashin reasoned, stepping away from the now glowing with rage woman. Hidan shut his eyes before sounds of fists connecting with ribs and other vital regions filled the air.

"This REALLY isn't teaching me a mother fucking lesson! I like pain, remember!" he managed to yell before Tenku bent his arm out of place. "AAH~! OH FUCK!! IT HURTS SOOO GOOD!!" he screamed in rapture. Tenku knew this was causing him pleasure, but she figured this out long ago and used his trait to her sadistic advantage. One could only hit a small boy over the head for so long before needing to curb the anger before making him brain-dead. With Jashin, all her anger could be taken out on and he'd enjoy every last moment of it.

"Now...are you gonna ruin anymore of my kimono parts?" she asked in a winded breath.

"No...I fucking swear on my internal life..." Jashin gasped from his now currently healing crushed windpipe.

"Gooood!" Tenku said, a cute and completely calm smile on her face.

Hidan was offended and confused. His own mother...was beating up his god! The nerve! But he shrugged it off since Jashin enjoyed it so much. "Now tie it on right this time" Tenku said, handing Jashin another obi.

"What the fuck ever..." he responded, trying to sound bored. Obi tying wasn't what he was born for, but it sure beat guiding souls to the afterlife. But he would admit that he missed killing people. But the urge had been cut a bit thanks to him being allowed to kill wolves and other animals outside of the village. A god needed a new coat every now and then, too! The meat wasn't bad either.

Yet over the passing weeks, Jashin became fixated on Tenku more and more. Hidan would always have a large place in the emptiness where his heart would be, but something about Tenku drew him closer. His only worry was what Hidan would think of it. It's not everyday you hear of your mother growing _close_ to the person you worship. This would be troublesome to explain...

---

"I'm off to work!" Tenku said, slipping on her shoes at the door.

"Do you havta go?" Hidan and Jashin asked simultaneously.

"Yes!! How else would we survive if I didn't go to work?" she growled.

"Hey, I got that job heating the bath-house..." Jashin muttered.

"And thank you for burning it down on your very first day on the job!" she said sarcastically.

"That was NOT my fault, damn it!! It was an act of god!"

"YOU'RE a god!! And how did you come to the idea it was 'an act of god'?"

"Well when the damn place busted into flames, people ran out screaming 'oh god!'" he explained, Hidan laughing at the story he'd heard at least three other times. "And there are other gods besides me, duh!"

Tenku face-palmed and simply put on her other shoe. "I have to go or I'll be late. Jashin, you're in charge as always. Make sure Hidan eats something"

"Ribs?!" Hidan asked excitedly.

"If ribs are the new word for pancakes, then yes!" Jashin remarked, that being the only thing he knew how to make at the time.

"Just as good!" he cheered. Tenku smiled and kissed Hidan goodbye, which embarrassed the hell out of him since Jashin was present.

Once Tenku was gone, Hidan turned and looked up at Jashin with huge eyes. "Jashin-samaaaaaa!! Why do you and mommy argue so much?!" he whined.

"Sexual tension" he said carelessly.

"Huh?"

"...I mean! Uh! Well...it means we really like each other!"

"Like? Do you like mommy?" Hidan asked, sitting on the floor now fully interested. It was now or never. If Hidan felt uncomfortable with Jashin being with his mother, then Jashin would have to deny all feelings for her. He sighed and sat down with the child.

"Hell yes. I really like her, Hidan-chan" he said.

"How much?"

"A fucking lot! But I need to know if that's okay with you. Would you be okay with me loving her?"

"Oh so you love her?"

Jashin blushed and cleared his throat before nodding. "I knew it! It's like those shows mommy watches on TV! People always argue on there when they really love each other"

"And they say television makes kids stupid" Jashin thought. Hidan began to sniffle some and Jashin grew worried.

"Jashin-sama...WE never argue! Do you still love me?!"

_**BOP!!**_

"Itaaaaiii!! W-What'd I do, Jashin-sama?!"

"The love I have for you is different, dumb-ass! I love you as a follower. I have an attachment to you. I love your mother in a passionate and hormonal way"

"...Huh?"

"I love you enough to never turn my back on you. Same with your mother. But I wanna fucking...sleep in her bed!"

"Really? That's it? Why didn't you say so? You don't need my permission to sleep in my mommy's bed! You just need hers!" Hidan said gleefully. Jashin nearly fell over at how simple this was. Hidan must not have been given the talk about eels and caves yet.

---

"Damn it! There's something wrong with this burner!" Jashin growled, noticing no matter how time he turned the pancakes over in the pan on the stove, they weren't as cooked as they should be. Taking a deep breath, he blew out a steady blast of flames, thus burning the currently cooking pancake. "...I'll eat this one..."

"You can breathe FIRE??!!" Hidan gasped, his large eyes now larger from shock.

"Not as much as I used to. Thanks to me being banished, I don't have much 'fire power' and it's getting weaker with each week. I think I'll soon be heating that bath-house like a normal person. I'm just grateful to still be able to fucking fly and wield my scythe like a pro"

"Can you still disappear?"

Hidan yelped when he realized he was talking to no one, then Jashin's cold hand fell on his shoulder from behind. "Yes. I can still disappear and come back in another spot"

"S-So cool!!" Hidan cheered, glomping onto Jashin's back. He smiled. His small follower had become more like a son than anything. Deep down, he felt this is what he always wanted. Centuries of being alone and surrounded by death was managed to be worked out of his system over a span of several months. He did miss the mindless killing he'd do once every few decades, but he managed to keep it suppressed. But there was one _**other**_ way he could take out his frustration, and thanks to the 'permission' of Hidan, he could have that chance to get into the always beautiful fabric of Tenku's kimono.

---

Later that night...

Hidan had fallen asleep in the living room next to a game board of mahjongg. Jashin hadn't noticed since he was still figuring out what his next move would be.

"HA! Beat that!" Jashin scoffed, finally placing down his piece.

"Nyah...Zzzz...Kitty ate my pear..." Hidan snored. The god reached over and brushed Hidan's hair back, making him awaken. "Is it my turn?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes. But I think you're too tired to play anymore" Jashin told him, standing up and taking the weary boy into his arms.

"b-but..." Hidan protested before letting out a yawn. Since it was now winter, Jashin retrieved Hidan a night shirt to wear. He had already put his night pants on earlier. He tossed the barely awake child a white one that had the symbol of the Yugakure village stitched onto it. He was so tired he began to put his head through one of the armholes. Jashin chuckled and helped.

"There. Are you nice and tucked in?" Jashin asked, tucking Hidan in a bit too tightly.

"I can barely move!" he cried.

"You baby...just wiggle around a bit to get free if you really need to. I'm gonna go bathe before Tenku gets back, so sorry if the shower keeps you up"

"Good night Jashin-sama" Hidan squeaked.

"Hurry and go to sleep before the demons come and eat you!" Jashin teased. The child yelped and hid under the covers quickly before Jashin left, leaving the door open slightly.

---

Not long after that, Jashin found himself in the shower. It was a luxury in his realm to bathe, driving many of the other gods into the living world to sit under cold waterfalls or, for the lucky searchers, hot springs.

The front door opened and was shut. The sound of snow covered wooden shoes being kicked off was heard before bare feet trudged along the wood floor. "What a night...I swear if one more person calls my name I'm gonna freak!" Tenku muttered to herself, going into the bathroom. The moment she reached to open the door, the door opened. Eyes locked.

"Tenku? You're home kinda late. Boss being a fucking moron again?" Jashin asked, forgetting he was...lacking clothing. That or he was just proud with his thin but nicely built physique. A huge blush coated the woman's face instantly as she tried to keep her eyes away from the naughty region. She stole a millisecond glance but was denied when she saw a towel around his waist.

"I...was just going to take a quick shower and then soak in the tub!" she explained.

"Oh, alright. Need me to untie your kimono?"

"S-Sure" she responded, disappointed she had to turn away from Jashin's semi-naked form. Before untying the obi, Jashin's hand wandered and he got a nice feel of Tenku's behind. She gasped and he prepared to get slapped, but it didn't come. "W-Why?" she asked softly.

"I wanted a feel~" was his reply before the obi was untied. But he didn't stop there; he grabbed the loosened end and pulled, causing Tenku to have to turn around and around to fully unravel it.

"Oh please, Jashin!! I'm getting dizzy!" she half giggled.

"Oh please what?" he teased, smirking slyly. Finally the obi ran out and Tenku fell against Jashin's chest. She wasn't fooling, that had made her quite dizzy.

"Fuckin' shit woman, you're freezing!" he exclaimed, brushing snow dampened hair out of the woman's face.

"That's why I wanted to take a shower" she said, standing up. With the ultimate support of her kimono gone, the folds began to become undone. Embarrassed, she gathered herself and looked away.

"Tenku..." he breathed, taking a step closer to her. Fuchsia eyes meet crimson ones intensely. She was baked against the dry room wall and trembled slightly from how cold she was. Jashin placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in towards her face. Her heartbeat quickened as his lips drew near. But it wasn't fear in her veins; it was a warm feeling that made that warm sensation in her stomach grow. The feeling she hadn't felt in years. She embraced this chance and closed her eyes, her lips waiting.

Jashin planted his lips against hers once. He was gentle as if kissing a rose in full bloom. Tenku's eyes shot open before narrowing again with passion. Her arms reached around the god's frame and pulled him closer. She wanted this...she needed this...

She was going to have it. No. Not this. She was going to have Jashin. Breaking the kiss, Jashin pulled back for a second, and then took them again. This time he held nothing back. His tongue delved into her mouth and swirled around hers; enticing it to join the dance. Tenku moaned into his mouth and fought his tongue with hers. The dangerous dance continued until they both pulled away at once, needing a gasp of air. Strong hands went to her kimono to open in, but soft gentle hands stopped him. "I understand. Too fast?" Jashin asked.

"Bedroom. Now." was her reply.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" he said, grabbing her into his arms and carrying her into the bedroom, the door shutting behind them. He placed her onto the bed and got above her. She smiled and laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him heatedly. It was Jashin's turn to be shocked as she rolled them both over so now she was on top of the lightly grey shaded god of Death.

"You're a feisty bitch" he complemented, reaching his hand down along her back and groping her soft rear again. Tenku squeaked and blushed from this act of affection. "Kinda tender back there, aren't ya'?" he teased, giving her another squeeze.

"Ooohh...J-Jashin!" she gasped, that feeling in her stomach starting to branch out and sink into her nether regions. She sat up and her loose kimono slid from her shoulder a bit, exposing a bit of her skin. Jashin felt himself growing aroused and propped himself up. His lips went to the hint of exposed skin, making Tenku gasp softly from his warm tongue now pressing against her cold skin.

Jashin inhaled her scent and was intoxicated by her fresh snowy essence that matched her white hair so well. His hands went to open the kimono. Once pulled off her shoulders, her body invited him in. Never had he seen a woman so pale; she was living moonlight. He cupped a hand around a breast, making her let out a sharp cry of pleasure. She fell against him, clinging onto his frame tightly.

"Tenku, I love you" he breathed into her ear.

"Since when?" she asked timidly.

"Since the first time you slapped me, I think. But ever since then, I knew there was something about you that just drove me fucking crazy. I'm ready to show you just how much a god can love a woman"

"Jashin, you can show me all you want. But I want you to know, I'll always love you more than you love me" she proclaimed, leaning herself up and kissing him, making sure he couldn't argue with her. He held her close and kissed her full on without fear or regrets. Tenku ran her hands through is damp yet somehow still somewhat spiked hair. Jashin rolled them over again and pinned her, giving her breasts a once over with his tongue.

A deep blush spread over both their faces. Tenku was squirming at how much ecstasy her body was experiencing. But when Jashin caught one of her nipples in his mouth, it made her screech blissfully. The woman wanted him now, but the god took his time, knowing it would be all the better. Then he rubbed a hand along her inner thighs.

"Aaaaahn!!" she moaned when his hand traced against the soft hair just above her moist cavern. Her hair was even white down there and Jashin found this quite adorable, stroking the patch of short hair, making Tenku mewl and writhe. Her vagina was in serious need of attention and Jashin's fingers soon found this out. The opening was wet to the touch!

"F-Fuck me, damn it!" she whined.

"Well if you're gonna be bossy about it, maybe I won't~" he answered. Tenku wasn't gonna have that! She sat up and grabbed onto Jashin's fully hardened length, making his eyes grow wide.

"H-Hey!! D-don't...Aaah~!" he tried to stop her, but she was pumping him for all she could. Poor Jashin was a mess of yelps and squeals of sexual need in no time. "Stoooop~! Oh you cruel bitch!!" he cried as Tenku gave the tip of his rather large member a teasing lick. His body racked with sensations he hadn't felt in too long ago.

"Is the all powerful Jashin's weakness a simple hand job with a hint of licking?" Tenku asked menacingly.

"S-Shut the hell up! T-This is ANY man's weakness!" he panted, his face red enough to make a beet envious.

"Such a cute weakness it is~" she said, rubbing the underside of the length. That drove him over the edge and a nice amount of pre-cum collected at the head. The naked moonbeam skinned woman licked it while looking up at the god she adored.

"That's fucking hot..." he whispered. This was it; they were both horny and needed to release all their tension here and now. Jashin laid Tenku onto her back and got himself into position. He eased himself into her wet and warm cavern, his face flustered at the tightness. She winced a few times, but quickly felt the heated fervor. He entered himself all the way to the hilt and shuttered at how good her folds felt around his penis. Tenku then lifted her legs up and rested them on Jashin's shoulders.

"Don't hold back" were her only words. He nodded and began to move.

The first few thrusts were slow to make sure everything was alright, and then he sped up. Tenku grabbed onto the bed sheets and screamed through clenched teeth. Jashin was seeing starts as he thrusted for all he was worth now. She told him not to hold back and damn it, he followed her request. The room was filled with moans and hot breaths, and even a few curse words.

"F-Fuck!!" Jashin cried.

"Shiiiiit!!!" Tenku shrieked, her arms around Jashin's neck as he pounded into her mercilessly. Jashin gazed into her eyes as he kept up the tempo. He wasn't gonna stop until he climaxed. Tenku had announced she was going to orgasm about three times already and had done so, but her body loved this so much that it didn't matter. "Fucking s-son of a biiiitch!!" she howled. Jashin took no offense to it, knowing that her mind was taken over with pleasure and she couldn't control what she said. "Y-you're hitting it~!" she cried. "You're g-getting c-closer!"

"Here?" he panted, giving one large thrust as far as he could go without damaging her.

"YEEEES!!!" she screamed in pure delight. Jashin was starting to feel his climax growing near, so he made sure he gave it his all, piercing Tenku deeply, hitting her special spot each time.

"Jashiiiiin!! I'm gonna...g-gonna!!" she squealed.

"S-same here!!" Jashin hissed, trying to hold it in as long as he could.

"Together! Let's cum together!!" Tenku whined. The god was so close he was about to explode, but he held on long enough to get five thrusts in. they both held onto each other tightly, before letting out exasperated screams of release. Tenku rolled her head back and cried out her love's name to the heavens while Jashin hollered her beautiful name, feeling himself spasm out of control as he orgasmed hard inside of the leaking folds that encased his spurting length.

No more strength left in either of the two, they parted and fell onto the soft mattress, panting harshly, their loins burning with hot fluids as the feeling slowly left them. They looked at one another intensely and kissed once before holding hands weakly. This is what they desired. They finally had one another. The two had become one.

"I fucking love you" Jashin panted. Tenku's response was cuddling up to him and drawing the sheets over the both of them.

---

In his room, Hidan was drooling in his sleep. Never in his life had he slept so deeply or so well.

To be continued...


	8. Numbers

My Jashin – Chapter 8

"Good morning, Hidan!" Tenku chimed as her son came into the kitchen. Normally he'd still be asleep, but this morning was different. He felt much more rested than normal. Upon sitting at the table, Hidan looked over at Tenku and was puzzled. She seemed much more cheerful and radiant than normal. He could have sworn she was glowing!

"Mommy? You never cook this early in the morning...are you okay?"

"I'm just fine, dear! I'm making leek stir-fry, are you okay with that?" Tenku asked, smiling excited while spinning a leek in her hand. Hidan hid his face in his folded arms on the table.

"I don't like leeks..."

"Don't give me that. You've never even had them before!"

"But I've seen them on the internet so much that I do not like them..." the child murmured. He then remembered the talk he and Jashin had the night before. "Mommy, did you let Jashin sleep with you last night?" he asked cheerfully. Tenku froze at her son's question. How could she explain herself?

"Jashin-sama said he was gonna ask you if he could sleep in your bed. Did you let him?" Hidan asked sweetly.

"Oh! Y-Yes! He slept in my bed last night!" Tenku chimed. Hidan looked outside and gasped. He saw Jashin sitting in the snow, huddling his coat close to himself.

"Then why is he outside in the snow sulking?"

"No idea. Maybe he's immune to the cold"

Not likely. Jashin was freezing, but showed no emotion to it. "I can't believe I did that!! Stupid me! No...FUCKING stupid me!! I made love to a human!! Fuuuuuck!!" he thought. It was considered taboo for a god of Death to have sex with a human. There was no rule against it, however. The act was just highly frowned upon. Still, if there was a rule against it, he'd do it anyway. Tenku was a woman unlike any other to him. She made him feel warm and almost human.

"Jashin-sama! Why are you out here?" Hidan cried as he pounced onto his back.

"Aah! Hidan, don't fucking do that! Jeez, you could've given me some form of a heart-attack!" he scolded, making the small child pout adorably. "Oh cut that out" Jashin muttered, standing up vanishing out of sight with Hidan still clinging on. He reappeared in the kitchen and snuck up behind Tenku and covered her eyes.

"Oh, I wonder whose soft and slightly grayish hands these are!" she giggled.

"It's me mama!" Hidan fibbed, to Jashin's liking.

"Oh really? Then where is my birthmark?" Tenku drilled. Hidan was caught off guard with that question.

"Uhh...on your...uhh...back?"

"Wrong!!"

"You have three of them, all in a row like the stars of Orion. On your...upper thigh region~" Jashin said slyly, removing his hands from her eyes. She turned and kissed his lips quickly.

"A reward for being right" she purred.

"Ewww! Adults kissing!!" Hidan gagged, slipping onto the floor and shuddering.

"You'll like it someday" Tenku assured. "Jashin, you mind helping me chop the leeks?"

"Sure thing!" he said, grabbing the cutting knife from Tenku by the bladed end. Not the safest way, but he was a god, so there was no risk of him hurting himself. But as he went to the cutting board, ready to chop the already placed leeks, he glanced at his hand and froze.

Blood. The red substance was gently flowing down his hand and onto the floor from multiple cuts on his fingers and a large gash on his palm. Jashin thought he was hallucinating. Since when did he bleed from such a simple few cuts? Sure, he would stab himself to complete his pain transferring ritual and bleed, but those were controlled. He'd only bleed since whoever was under his curse was. Without a heart, there was no blood in his system to bleed. What the hell was going on?

"Um...Tenku-chan, I don't think it'll be safe if I cut the leeks" he said softly, feeling sickeningly faint all of a sudden.

"Why not?" she asked, looking over at him. She saw what was happening to him and screamed, causing Hidan to look as well.

"Jashin-sama!!" he screamed, rushing over his god's side. Unforgivable. This was unforgivable in his eyes. No harm should ever come to his one and only god. Although it was no one fault, Hidan felt angry, angrier than he'd ever been. The shock from bleeding his own blood for the first time in life made Jashin black out and slump onto the floor.

---

Hours later, Jashin woke up suddenly and glanced around. It was dark out; he could hear the crickets chipping. The scent of the domain told him he was in Tenku's room. Looking to the left, he saw Hidan sleeping cuddled next to him. Poor thing, he must've fallen asleep waiting for him to come to. But the god was shocked to see Tenku sleeping at his right. Tonight was a working night for her. Did she skip work just to make sure he'd wake up?

He raised his injured hand to his eye level and sighed. It was bandaged up almost professionally. No doubt Tenku's handiwork. It hurt, too. A type of pain he wasn't enjoying either. He was feeling uncomfortable about physical pain and now bleeding. A thought crossed his mind that made him gasp in shock.

_**He was losing his immortality...**_

Focusing himself, he managed to vanish out of the room. Tenku and Hidan only scooted next to one another, deeply asleep and snoring.

---

"Damn it all!! I didn't want to fucking deal with this. But now I have no choice" Jashin huffed, touching down onto the snowy ground in the middle of the village, remaining invisible from human eyes. Closing his eyes and reopening them, his normally crimson eyes were glowing in the darkness of the night. He prowled silently around, searching for what he needed desperately. Why was this task so hard? He used to do this on a regular basis. But now, taking an innocent life felt so strange.

---

A sleeping shinobi of the village was his target. He was also a heavy sleeper since Jashin was able to pick him up and take him into the seclusion of the forest. Placing the human down. Jashin got to work fast. Stomping on the ground once, his scythe materialized and with it he drew a large circle in the snow and an upside down triangle in the middle. His hair shading his eyes in the already dark setting, the god went over to sleeping victim.

Using the scythe, he tore the skin on his arm just enough to get a small amount of blood. All he needed. The shinobi woke up and saw Jashin. At first he looked confused. Wasn't this a guy who worked at the bathhouse? Then he saw his bleeding arm and the huge scythe Jashin held.

"W-What are you doing?!! I don't wanna die!!" he shouted, seeing Jashin lick the blood off his scythe. Turning on one heel, Jashin went over to the symbol he drew in the snow. Relieved, the shinobi thought this was just a terrible mistake. Jashin turned and faced his victim, his eyes glowing crimson just as before.

Looking at the still somehow sleepy man's face, a series of numbers appeared above him. With this sacrifice, he'd regain his immortality by however many years this human had left to live. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at the numbers carefully. It'd been many months since he used the special kind of math all Gods of Death learned.

"...I'm sorry" were Jashin's words to his victim before gripping his scythe and thrusting the blades into his torso, each blade hitting a vital organ. The kill was instant and the shinobi only felt a second of the pain before collapsing back to sleep; his eternal slumber.

Jashin sank to his knees, the pain too pleasurable for him. "Ohh...Oh Tenku~!!" he cried out, imagining it was her who had stabbed him for doing something wrong. Ripping the scythe out of himself, he screamed again from the renewed pain. Along with that, he felt years rushing into his being. He felt alive and energetic once more.

The ritual was complete at last. Writhing in the snow and panting harshly wasn't necessary, but Jashin was caught up in his imagination. He had to get away soon though, in fear another of the Gods of Death would see him. Forcing himself out of his fantasy, Jashin stood up and vanished out of the area.

---

Jashin quietly returned to Tenku's room and got back into bed between her and Hidan. It was if he never left. However, he forgot to switch back to his normal seeing eyes, for when Tenku rolled over and looked at him with that sweet smile full of love ad endless compassion, he nearly gasped. He saw her life span in a series of numbers that came out a number he was not happy with.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, brushing some of his hair out of his face. He only caught her in a tight embrace and kissed her into silence. Tenku's eyes widened for fear of Hidan wake up, but Jashin left it at only a kiss and rested at her side.

"Oh Tenku-chan..." he breathed, gazing into her eyes. The kiss was so warm and gentle. She curled up again and fell back into a blank but restful sleep. He only sighed and laid back down. Was it pity he was feeling for her? It was meant for him as a God of Death and War to kill and destroy.

Now that he was banished and free from those only existing factors, he was free to love. Right now, for a small moment, he was regretting ever falling in love with a human. He switched his vision over so he saw with normal view before looking over at Hidan. He would never make the mistake of peering into his follower's remaining lifespan ever again.

"Jashin-sama..." Hidan squeaked, cuddling close to his god. He couldn't help by smile and pet the boy's head. "Will we all be together like this forever?"

The question struck him and he wasn't sure how to answer, but he loved the boy far too much to tell him a lie. There must've been a flaw in the nearly solid rules of Gods of Death. One small thing that could make Hidan stay with him for...well, forever. For now he just wanted to spend as long as he could with the family he gained in this world.

"Sure, why not?" he finally answered. Hidan smiled sleepily and fell into a blissful slumber.

To be continued...


	9. Father

**My Jashin – Chapter 9 – Father**

It had been a peaceful few weeks for the family. It was horrible for Jashin, though. Each day he watched Tenku look so vibrant and full of life and was then cursed with the fact of knowing she'd soon be dead. It made absolutely no sense to him at first, but then he noticed something around three weeks later that caused him alarm.

"Mmm! J-Jashiiiin~!" Tenku squeaked as she was laid down in bed gently. She had just gotten in from working not five minutes ago, was lifted into the strong god's arms and carried to the bedroom.

"You know you love it. Don't fight it!" he chuckled, pressing his hands onto her breasts and massaging them tenderly through her kimono.

"O-Ooooh! What if Hidan comes in?" she whispered.

"He's fast asleep." he assured, leaning down to kiss her neck. That made the pale beauty erupt with moans and a few loud squeals. Jashin kissed all over the nape of her neck and licked a hot trail from there to her shoulder, secretly peeling away at her clothing.

"H-Hurry!" she managed to say. Not wanting to keep her waiting, Jashin flipped her over onto her stomach, Tenku handled the rest herself. She sat up and bent over on her hands and knees, looking back at her man with desire in her eyes.

"Hmm? That way? Adventurous bitch, aren't ya'?" he mused grinning widely, lifting her kimono up, exposing her. The cool air hitting her nether regions made her shudder a bit before the feeling of Jashin's member slowly sliding into her womanhood.

This felt oddly strange in a good way for both of them. Better than that 'Missionary' style the couple did a few nights ago by far, anyway. Tenku gripped onto the bed covers and let out a low moan that was immediately followed by her shouting a few curse words.

"F-Fucking b-bastaaaaard!" she cried.

"D-Damn it! N-Not yet! I want to keep fucking g-g-going~!" Jashin answered, thrusting his hips faster into the small woman.

"Fuck fuck fuuuuck!" Tenku yelled out pleasurably.

"Shit! Damn it! Fuuuuuck!" Jashin responded. Finally they both had their orgasm at the same time, their bodies hot and tightening due to one another. Jashin nearly screamed his head off from how much Tenku's vagina was tightened around his arousal. Tenku, exhausted, fell onto the bed, breathing hoarsely, Jashin's member sliding out of her as she moved away.

"T-That was...amazing" the god panted. "I don't think I can walk for a few hours now..." the white haired woman gasped.

"Mommy? Jashin-sama?" came a little voice from the doorway. Shock ran cold through their veins like icicles. Hidan was half asleep and standing in the doorway, staring at the two blushing adults. "Why were you spanking my mom with your hips, Jashin-sama?" he asked sleepily.

There was an awkward silence before Jashin let out a nervous cough. "W-Well...Uh, she was being naughty! So I...ummm..." he tried to explain.

"Ohhh! I get it! Mommy, you shouldn't be bad!" Hidan scolded. Tenku was glaring at Jashin as she promised she'd never be 'naughty' again before gathering herself and getting Hidan back to bed.

Jashin flopped onto the bed and sighed; he wondered just how long Tenku had to show signs of being even remotely sick. He decided to just take things slow and enjoy whatever life she had inside her.

_**Two months later...**_

"Where the hell is my damn scythe? I can't believe it's lost!" Jashin shouted, while getting up from looking under the couch. A loud crashing sound came from the kitchen along with Hidan's immediate reaction of "I didn't do it!", making Jashin rub his forehead with frustration.

He phased into the kitchen, meeting with Hidan's huge eyes of remorse. He had Jashin's scythe in his hands and there were shattered pieces of the light that hung from the kitchen ceiling around the floor.

"I'm s-sorry, Jashin-sama...b-but I just wanted to play with your scythe!" the boy sniffled.

"Don't move, there's glass everywhere." Was Jashin's only response as he stepped over the broken glass and picked up the small child.

"Are you...mad at me?"

"Pissed is more like it!" he scolded, setting Hidan down a safe distance from the broken glass. Poor Hidan began to cry softly, which quickly escalated into loud sobbing. Jashin ignored him while he picked up all the jagged pieces and bits of glass he could find. After throwing them away, Jashin went over to the crying child and knelt down to his level. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling, but for fuck's sake, I don't want you hurting yourself!"

"I'm s-sorry! I was a...a..." Hidan struggled to think of what word suited him at this moment in time.

"A dumbass?"

"Yeah! I was a dumbass! ...Hey, wait!" he huffed, glaring at Jashin, who was grinning slyly.

"If you want to play with my scythe that badly, one of these days I'll teach you how to handle it with some sense." He said, wiping Hidan's eyes with his own sleeve.

"R-Really?" the kid gasped, his eyes as wide as plates.

"Would I lie to you?" Jashin asked with a charming grin.

"...Yes. Like that time you told me that men can have babies out of their bellybuttons." Hidan answered, his eyes narrow with seriousness. Jashin fell over.

"Y-You weren't really supposed to answer that honestly! I promise I'll teach you how to use my scythe. You have the word of a god of Death and War!"

"Yay!" Hidan cheered, tackling Jashin into a hug. It took him by surprise, but he smiled and stroked Hidan's hair.

It was moments like this that made him totally forget that his small haven was slowly unraveling with Tenku's death looming in the air in the near future. The god who had killed and slaughtered countless people was hoping and almost praying that this was just a huge mistake. Maybe he misread her numbers or maybe some event in Tenku's life reset her lifespan so that she'd die years and years later. Whatever it was, Jashin was terrified and grew more upset with each day, even though he tried to keep it to himself.

Both Hidan and Jashin were surprised when Tenku came home early. She was smiling and just looked radiant. Certainly not the look of someone who was dying anytime soon. "Mommy's home early!" Hidan squealed, clinging onto her leg.

"What's the occasion? Did the tea house catch fire?" Jashin asked.

"Nope! I threw up!" she chimed. Jashin and Hidan jumped back with shock at her words and how happy she sounded.

"Erm...yay?" the Death god answered, his voice tinged in worry.

"No, it's not a bad thing!" she insisted.

"What's wrong with you, mommy?"

Tenku petted her son's head and spoke. "Hidan, you're going to have a little brother or sister soon! I'm three months pregnant!"

Upon hearing that, the child felt faint, not from fear, but shock! He'd been wanting a sibling, ever since he ran into that Uchiha from the Uchiha clan who said that ever since his little brother Sasuke was born, it's been like having someone to always take the rap for anything you did wrong.

"I'm gonna be a big brother? OH MY GOD~!" he screamed, clinging even together to his mother. Jashin's face was skeptical, he could not believe it.

"I...you...baby...we...fuck?" was all his mind could process and make him vocalize.

"The words of the proud father!" Tenku giggled, hugging onto his arm.

"Y-You're really pregnant? Who's is it?" he asked happily...and stupidly. She slapped him across the face and he then knew how stupid that question was.

"I'm going to be a fucking father? M-Me? Jashin? A dad?" he tried to grasp his mind around the situation.

"Well, you're like a father to Hidan already, so this should be no problem. Plus, I'll let you watch me breast feed the baby."

"B-But...that'll just...make me horny!" he rebutted.

"I knoooow~!" she answered with a smirk.

"What's horny?" Hidan asked sweetly.

"Go outside and play, dear" Tenku answered.

"But I wanna know!" he demanded.

"GO OUTSIDE!" Jashin and Tenku yelled, glaring down at him.

"Waaaah!" Hidan wailed, running outside with his soccer ball to play.

Jashin held the woman by her shoulders and leaned down and kissed her. He couldn't be prouder, he was going to have a son with the woman he loved. It was his prayer come to life. This had to be the reset to Tenku's life that occurred. It was making sense now, the lifespan he saw had to have been mixed up due to the life that was growing inside of her. That's what he hopped anyway.

"So you're pregnant. That explains why you've been getting so chubby so god-damn fast!" Jashin deducted without thinking how offensive that sounded.

"What...DID YOU SAY?" the white haired woman yelled, rolling up one of her sleeves.

"...I didn't mean it! I...uh...you look great! You can't be more than twenty pounds bigger!" he stammered. Wrong choice of words again, Jashin...

The last thing he saw before going outside to retrieve Hidan was Tenku's fist colliding with his face. "I hope the mood-swings won't be any more violent..."

Little did he know, Tenku's life was draining day by day...

Hour by hour...

Minute by minute...

...And it was speeding up...

To be continued...


End file.
